Kouga's Lust
by Vampiric-Daemon
Summary: This is actually a cross-over between two different animes. Inuyasha and Dragon Ball Z. It's a Yaoi between Kouga and Trunks, and it starts off in an alley way, then moves to an apartment. There's no background story on how they fell in love, sorry!


**Koga's Lust**

"No Trunks, not here!" panted Koga "We'll get caught!" "I'll scare them away if they come" said Trunks calmly while Pressing Koga up against the wall. "You know that I love it when we're in public!" "Yeah, but by public..I thought that you meant walking around...Holding hands! you know, the sort of stuff that normal couples do together..." said Koga "Koga, I love you..and I want you in every-way possible, whenever possible." replied Trunks "And if that so happens to be right here against this wall, I don't care. I'll FORCE your pants off if I have too, and you know that I can."

Koga trembled at the sudden force and tenacity in Trunk's voice. He was not expecting him to be so...forceful. "Trunks...I love you too..but there's too much chance of getting caught!" "Why so serious Koga? You know well enough that we can handle any trouble that comes this way!" said Trunks. "Well..." said Koga, his resolution worn down, "I'd just feel so dirty..." "You know I love that Koga, now undress" said Trunks. "But...Trunks..." Koga started "I think that..." He was cut off by Trunks's hard voice. "Shush Koga, just shush." His voice became suddenly soft, "Do this.. just this once.. for me...Please Koga?" Trunks used his eyes to his advantage. He knew that they could get Koga to do just about anything. "Trunks.."said Koga slowly, "I love you,..and I think that this is a bad idea...but you win." Koga slowly started to take off his clothes, starting with the arm-guards.

By the time that Koga had removed all his clothes, Trunks was still pressing him to the wall. "Trunks? What about your clothes?" he asked. "My what?" asked Trunks. "Your clothes Trunks, this was your idea, you need to take them off as well!" said Koga in a very serious tone.

"Oh...right..." said Trunks, who seemed dazed. He took his clothes off slowly, staring into space as he did so. "Trunks, stop" said Koga forcefully, "What's wrong?" "Nothing Koga...It's just..." Trunks seemed to be zoning out again, but Koga noticed something. Trunks was staring at HIM. "Trunks, tell me. I'm curious now." said Koga. "Well Koga...it's just that...well..your hair is so perfect..and your face..it's just so...beautiful...I can't help but be distracted by it..." responded Trunks. "I love you so much...everything about you..and I WANT you..." Trunks shook his head." Okay, the daze you put me in has worn off, let's get to it." Koga almost had tears in his eyes, "Trunks...why are you..so good at this? Your the only one that's ever made me feel special..." "Koga...you are special. I, LOVE, YOU" Trunks put emphasis on every word in his last sentence. "Trunks... Do me. Now, before I cry. Please. I WANT you so badly right now!" gasped Koga. "I knew that you'd come around Koga" said Trunks with a sly smile. "I knew that those methods would work..." "You meanie!" Started Koga, but he was cut off by Trunks. "I never said that it was untrue, now did I Koga? You're special to me...Now turn around. I want this to be perfect." "Okay" said Koga suddenly excited. At some point in their conversation, Trunks had managed to take his clothes off without Koga noticing.

Koga turned around and got pressed against the wall even harder than he had before. "Trunks..I love you." "I love you too Koga...I hope that you won't mind if this hurts a bit..." said Trunks with a look of worry in his eyes. "I don't mind...just do it. Fuck me. HARD." Koga gasped as he felt Trunks's hard cock slide into the tight confines of his ass. "Wow" Koga thought "He's really big!" and then Koga couldn't help but grunt in pleasure. Trunks thrusted back and forth, and got faster and faster as he went. Trunks was in complete control of the situation, he was overpowering. and Koga loved it. It hurt a little, but the pain took a back-seat to the pleasure that he was experiencing at the moment. Trunks kept getting faster, and how, Koga could not understand. The pleasure was so immense that he barely heard it when trunks yelled "You said hard, so I'm going to give it to you as hard as I possibly can!" It was hard for trunks to say that through all the moaning, and decided to focus his attention on going faster and deeper. He pushed his cock into Koga's pert little ass as fast as he could. Koga moaned in pleasure quite loudly, and repeatedly. The feeling of having such a large dick inside of him was the best thing that he had ever experienced. He kept moaning, louder and louder, getting closer and closer to orgasm. Trunks wanted to keep going and going, but he could feel the pressure building up in his cock. "Koga...I think that I'm gonna.." he tried to say, but it was impossible to hear over the sound of Koga's moaning. Since Koga couldn't hear him, Trunks just decided to focus on the ejaculation. He wanted to make sure that ALL of it stayed inside of his lover. He kept thrusting, no longer gaining speed, and felt the pressure of the imminent ejaculation building up. "I can't hold on..any longer..." He gasped. And somehow, through all the moaning, Koga heard him. "I love you!" He yelled back. "Just let it go!" And so Trunks did. He ejaculated all over the inside of Koga's perfect little ass. Koga felt it, and it felt good, this was the tipping point, and he reached an orgasm. The cum had gone everywhere and some now slipped out of his ass since Trunks had removed his dick. Koga slowly turned around and slid to the ground. He had loved it. He wanted it more. He wanted it NOW. But the pleasure that he had felt was to much, and he had passed out from it.

Koga woke up suddenly and noticed that his environment had been changed. He was no longer in an alley, pressed up against a wall, but was now in a large King-sized bed. He recognized the area immediately of course, it was in Trunks's apartment. While he was looking around the room to make sure that everything was in place, he heard a voice. "Woken-up sleepy head? I'm not done with you yet." It was then that Koga noticed that he was completely naked. "Trunks..you..." Said Koga, "did you fly me here? While I was naked?" "Silly boy, of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" replied Trunks calmly, "TRUNKS!! Koga replied quite forcefully, his face turning a deep shade of red, "How could you do that? I mean... HOW? People could have seen me for Christ's sake!" "Oh don't worry, I was still naked as well, and I made sure to stay in the clouds for the most part." replied trunks, still calm. "Don't worry about it. Nobody but me could see your immaculate body." "Trunks..you...you're evil, you know that?» said Koga "Of course I do. But It's cute how you passed out from me!"squealed Trunks. Koga seemed angered by this, and, in a flash he was on Trunks. "Trunks...You're a naughty boy...and you deserve to be punished." laughed Koga, still with a hint of anger in his voice.

Trunks seemed to melt under the cold stare that Koga was giving him. He LOVED that. It's what made him fall in love with Koga in the first place, and it meant that he was serious about whatever he had just said. "Um...Koga, if you seriously think that I'm going to let you..."Began Trunks. He was uncomfortable against the cold floor of the room, as he was pressed quite hard into it. "I don't think that you're going to let me. I think that you'll even have a right to file a sexual assault case after after I'm done with you" "Koga, NO!" yelled Trunks as he was suddenly on the other side of the room, and on top of a counter with Koga still somehow managing to stay on top. Plates crashed to the floor as he squirmed to get out of Koga's grip. He managed to reach up and hit Koga in the face. Koga jumped down, and still with that look in his eyes, he said fiercely "We're gonna have to do something about those hand, now aren't we?" In another flash Koga had gone back to the bed and started ripping the bed-sheets up into thin strips. "What the hell are you doing Koga?" Yelled Trunks quite angrily. "I'm ripping up your bed-sheets to make a gag for your mouth, and a makeshift pair of handcuffs to keep your hands together. Honestly, what does it look like?"

Something in the way that Koga said that made Trunks freeze on the spot. He could have easily gotten up and escaped, or stopped Koga from doing what he was doing, but he just lay there, on the counter-top, frozen. Koga finished tearing up pieces to tie down trunks and was quickly at his side. He grabbed Trunks's hands and tied them together, and then he tied his legs together, just to be safe. He decided to wait to put the gag in. "Trunks honey,you excite me..you make me hot and horny...not to mention hard..." said Koga in a singsong voice. It was apparent that he was telling the truth, as Trunks could see the massive erection that Koga had. Or maybe it was just the bondage that Koga had a kink for. Either way, it seemed to Trunks like he wasn't going to be enjoying this.

"KOGA!" he yelled again, " STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" "Why should I Trunks-Honey?...You NEED to be punished." Koga jumped up onto the counter and started Kissing Trunks wildly. His tongue met resistance on the way in, but he managed to get past that. Then he pulled back. " Trunks...I'm going to start with your face and work my way down. Slowly. and PAINFULLY" Koga was entirely serious. He bit down on Trunks's lip as hard as he could, and managed to pierce the skin, causing Trunks to bleed. Since the counter was on a slant the blood dribbled down onto his chest and slowly went down his torso. Koga was careful to stay out of it's path. He then bit Trunk's neck, but not as hard as before. He was licking in-between bites. "FUCKING STOP IT KOGA!" Trunks yelled, "THIS IS SERIOUS! I'M FUCKING BLEEDING! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He was trying to move about but only succeded in knocking more objects off the counter. "You silly boy" replied Koga, "You're just succeeding in making a bigger mess! Aww..look what you did..you smeared your pretty blood everywhere," Trunks ignored this and kept yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU NECROPHILIAC!" "I think that it's time for your gag Trunks-Honey. I wouldn't want you to say anything hurtful to me that you might regret!" replied Koga. He grabbed the piece of cloth and stuffed it into Trunks's mouth. "It's time for me...to do something that you've never experienced before." Koga pulled out a whip and flipped Trunks onto his back. He gave him a lash across his ass as hard as he could. "That was just to make you sore Trunks-Honey!" said Koga. He flipped him back over and then licked the remaining blood off of Trunks front to dispose of it. "You taste...way, way, WAY. Too good for your own benefit" Then Koga proceeded too gently kneading Trunks's balls, so that he could produce an erection. As soon as he did, he started to suck on Trunk's dick, and then stopped. "You like that Trunks-Honey? Do ya?" Trunks whimpered because he knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop Koga now.

Koga went back to sucking and he went faster and faster, and tried to do what he could with his tongue at the same time, which so happened to be quite a bit. Despite the odd circumstances of what was going on, Trunks couldn't help but feel pleasure. Koga was really good at this, and he couldn't help but ejaculate. Koga was thankful that he moved away at the last second, as to not get a mouthful of semen. Next, he flipped Trunks over and stuck his own massive erection inside of Trunk's ass. Koga thrusted once, but then grabbed Trunk's sides, pulled out and then thrusted again while pulling down. The effect was rewarding. Trunks made a really loud noise and seemed in quite an amount of pain. Koga kept thrusting using this method and tried to go faster each time while remaining deep. At some point down the line, Trunks's gag fell out. "KOGA! STOP THIS!" But Koga was paying too much attention to his movements to stop. He got faster, and then finished.

Same as Trunks did, he let it out in his ass. Trunks attempted to roll over, and then they both fell off the counter, onto the floor. Koga was now lying under Trunks, and they were face to face. Koga thought that there would be rage in Trunk's eyes, but instead there was a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Oh Trunks-Honey, how was it?" Koga asked. "That was...the most amazing thing. EVER. I never really realized...that pain, could be pleasure!" Trunks replied. "Well, I'm just glad that you liked your punishment, now get off me so I can untie you." Trunks rolled to the side and Koga got up to undo his bonds. He untied them and Trunks grabbed him. "I loved it. Now...How about being a little softer on me next time?" Trunks now had him in a tight hug. "I love you so much...you've opened up a new world of possibilities for me..." and then Trunks kissed him really softly. "Now...let me open up some new possibilities for you..."


End file.
